The present invention relates to disposable absorbent garments, and more particularly to a disposable absorbent garment and a continuous, selectively elasticized band joined about an opening thereof for improving fit and comfort.
In the last several years, disposable absorbent garments have become available for use by children in the potty-training stage, and have proved to be extremely popular with mothers and caretakers. A specific example is a training pant comprising a bodyside liner, an outer cover, an absorbent medium between the liner and the outer cover, and side seams that bond portions of the side edges of the pant together to form waist and leg openings.
One style of training pant has elastic side panels that fit against the hips of the child, and discrete front and back elastic waist strips adjacent the waist opening. The waist strips generally are spaced from the elastic side panels.
Although these discrete front and back elastic waist strips may provide some gasketing at the front and back of the pant, they are not entirely effective in providing the desired gasketing and fit at the waist resulting in satisfactory waste containment.